Exoss Artile
Biology The anatomy of the Liroro is similar to a human's, although there are no kidneys, liver, or pancreas, as all cleaning processes are done through the large intestine and insulin is not required for the body. In addition to this, there is a "blood sac" attached to the heart that processes and breaks down foreign blood into supporting cells used for the strong natural armour a Liroro has. Sexual activity is done the same way and has no difference to that of human mating. Their body is covered with short spike-like skin formations, which are capable of being used to tear flesh or light-grade metal. The strength of a Liroro is powerful enough to lift a human-type vehicle. However, Liroro tend to be slower runners due to the extra armour. Liroro are omnivorous and vampiric. They are capable of eating meat, vegetables, and digesting the blood of other species for added nutrition. Even though they are capable of processing vegetable foods, the Liroro are most efficient at tearing meat and digesting it. However, in order for a woman's fertility to be fully exploited, weekly supplements of vegetables are required to add a strong foundation along with the proteins. Liroro men often reach heights up to eight feet. The lowest recorded male was a height of six feet and seven inches. On the contrary, the tallest male was a height of eight feet and nine inches. Average height is the seven foot five region. Liroro weight tends to average around 235 pounds without the muscle or armour incorporated. A fully healthy Liroro often weighs over 290 pounds. Their teeth is recorded to be around 1.5 inches long, excellent for tearing meat. Giving birth is similar to that of a human's, although Liroro bipedal allows for the pelvic bones to restructure themselves for easy birth. Liroro men are naturally born with a kind of mane-like hair, attached to their left hip most of the time, and reaches down to their ankle. Colour difference is possible, but unlikely. This mane-like hair can be dyed or altered to indicate leadership or authoritarian position. Liroro women are a foot shorter than men, have no mane, and has mane-like material on top of their heads. Along with this, the rather large natural weapon on the shoulder is not there. Spotting a woman in a crowd of men would be extremely easy because of this. thumb|left|A Liroro male Society The Exoss Artile society is savage and cruel. There is no definition of nice acts, and there are no moral values. It is impossible for a Liroro individual to feel mercy upon another or to feel a tie to a family member or friend. Friendship is not found and life is more of a survival of the fittest story rather than a story of working together. This removes any option of diplomacy and coexistence with the Artile, and hostile encounters are a daily occurrence. Unfortunately this is a programmed feature of the mind and cannot be altered save for genetic mutation. Contact with the Liroro people is a kill or die situation in all cases. Psychology Psychologically and emotionally, the Liroro have no family ties and only view women as a way of means to increase their numbers. This is not a choice, nor is it a doctrine integrated into the Liroro people. It is programmed genetically for that to occur. Liroro often flick their tail back and forth if nervous, or anxious for an event. It requires close concentration in order to prevent such a quirk. The Liroro can conveniently be considered insane upon contact due to behaviour and actions. Military Assets BIG STUFF Category:Factions